Malachite City, Home of Shad
Malachite City, Home of Shad is the second chapter of Pokemon Nightfall. Chapter 2 Bolt steps out of the speedboat and looks up at the skyscrapers. "I'll see you at the Pokepark once I've one the Shadow Badge." He smiles at the tallest skyscraper, which has the Terria Gym logo, a Pokeball surrounded by an aura of the gym's type. In this case. A black aura representing the dark type. "Good luck." Cody pats him on the back, "I'm going to head for the gym later. I want to catch a couple of Pokemon with different types first." He walks away from the port and turns around the corner, disappearing from sight. Bolt starts walking toward the gym, convinced he can win with a single Pokemon. "Welcome to the Malachite City Gym. The leader, Shad is the world's first Dark Gym Leader, making him world renowned for taking a risk with the gym type." Bolt stands in the lobby watching a video on a large screen. Dark-type Pokemon flash across, along with diagrams of the building. "The gym is a fifty storey skyscraper. Levels three to forty-eight have trainers using only Dark-type Pokemon in case you want to practise. If not, level forty-nine is for you. Through this level you can access the very top floor, wear Shad resides. Good luck." Extremely excited, Bolt rushes to the elevator, hitting the 'Level 49' button. The doors begin to shut. Last second, a man thrusts his arm through, and the elevator doors slide open again. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry." "Don't worry." "Thanks." The man is bald, wearing a white shirt with a black vest, and dark grey trousers. He notices the 'Level 49' button is lit, "So, you're heading straight for Shad." He hits 'Level 48, "I want a bit of practise." He then notices that Bolt has only one Pokeball in his belt holder. "Only one Pokemon?" He laughs, "You're a risk taker. Unless it's a fighting or bug type, you won't do so well." GULP! "That didn't occur to me! Shad is known for his Umbreon! I have a Whatter." "HA! I'd back out now if I was you." The man doesn't mean to sound nasty, but does. "NO!" Bolt sighs heavily, "I can do it! I believe in Luka. He's tough. He was from the very start! If he can't do it, I'll train until he can!" He clenches his fists, "Luka is, and forever will be, my partner." The man nods in appreciation, then reaches into his pocket. "I work for the Pokemon Appreciation Society. I come here every now and again to find worthy trainers. You deserve this. Hold your hand out." Bolt does as the man says, and finds a Pokeball being dropped into his hand. "I can't, it's..." "No, it IS yours. It's a Ragoon, a fighting type. It was found, lonely, by the shows of Lake Aqabis. We took it in, nursed it, and now it's time to give it to a good home. You'll find it's a great partner, and you'll help it grow in strength. It deserves someone like you." "Thanks." Bolt holds his hand out. The man shakes it. "I'm Bolt." "Adam. Nice to meet you." The doors open and Adam steps out. The forty-ninth floor is one, big, dark grey room with extremely tinted windows. Metal poles with candles atop are placed around the glass walls, stopping at the stairs, which are lit by inbuilt lights. "Wow. Shad likes his...decorating..." "Actually, I hired people to design my chamber. Bolt realises that the fiftieth floor is a balcony that runs around, with stone pillars holding it up. Shad watches from the balcony, at the opposite end to the stairs. "I'm sorry about this, but the Terria Pokemon League requires me to say it." Bolt starts up the stairs, "I am Shad, the Dark Gym Leader. I battle with a total of three Pokemon. Umbreon, Kitsugeno and Ravenet. Do you accept the challenge?" Reaching the top of the stairs, Bolt nods, "I accept." Suddenly, metal segments slide out from the balcony. And create a platform. The railing in front of Shad clicks back and slides to the left. The two step onto the metal arena, "You realise your chamber is awesome, right?" "I told the designers it needed to be awesome. They concurred." He pulls out his first Pokeball, "Because I'm nice, I'll start off with my weakest, then I'll use my middle man and, finally, my strongest. Let you get used to it." "Sounds fair enough." He laughs. "So, as of now, the order for the match is Kitsugeno, Revenet, then Umbreon. Now, may I ask your name?" "Bolt. My name's Bolt." "That's a cool name!" Shad. throws the first Pokeball, "Kitsugeno, go!" A fox-like Pokemon emerges. It's dark purple-red fur is brushed back, giving it a neat appearance. "Ragoon, go!" A raccoon Pokemon with white fur and black stripes down its back, and a mask-like dark grey patch on its face. It's mischievous grin appears to scare the Kitsugeno a bit. Bolt kneels down and looks at his Ragoon, which looks at him, it's facial expression becoming nicer, "Ragoon, this is our first battle together. I don't know you, but I believe you'll be a great help!" Ragoon smiles, happy that Bolt trusts it so soon. "So he's a recent addition? I'll enjoy seeing his progress." He points, "Kitsugeno, use Night Slash!" The leader's Pokemon lunges at Ragoon, it's claws becoming shrouded in dark purple energy. "Ragoon, dodge!" He does so, "Retaliate with Aura Sphere!" Ragoon leaps up and spins right around, a blue and white aura appearing around him, which launches at Kitsugeno. "DODGE!" Kitsugeno jumps to the side, but is unable to escape the attack, being flung into the ceiling. "While he's down, hit him with Close Combat!" Ragoon dashes across the room, punching Kitsugeno over and over, rapidly. The fox Pokemon faints. "YES!" Bolt jumps up, proud of Ragoon. "YOU DID IT!" He kneels down and waves Ragoon over while Shad returns Kitsugeno to its Pokeball. "You're amazing. Good work!" Ragoon smiles, having pleased his trainer. "How about I name you...Prok!" The Pokemon nods in agreement, "Glad you like it." He scratches its head and says, "One down, two to go!" "Ravenet, go!" The Pokemon is a bird, with black feathers. Across its whole body is a dark purple, net-like pattern. "Use Dark Wing!" Ravenet shoots at Prok, its wings spread. "Dodge!" The Ragoon dodges, but it's left arm is hit, causing him to roll across the floor. Bolt clenches his fists, "Get him back! Use Arm Thrust!" Prok lunges at Ravenet. "Dodge!" "Spin around!" Prok spins, thrusting his hand out and hitting Ravenet. "Good work! Use Arm Punch again!" Ravenet hits the floor. Shad returns Ravenet to his Pokeball. "You're a good trainer. You've got me down to my last Pokemon. But remember, Umbreon is my toughest." He sends Umbreon out. Bolt says to Prok, "I'm sorry, but I want Luka to be the one who finishes the battle." Prok nods to show he understands. "I'll have you two meet up some time." He returns Prok to his Pokeball. "Go, Luka!" The Whatter skids across the metal platform, "Use Thunderbolt!" Luka propels his head up, so he stands on his back legs, then slams down and releases a blast of lightning at Umbreon. "DODGE!" Umbreon manages to avoid the attack. "Last Resort!" Umbreon leaps at Luka and smashes into him with so much force, a gust of wind pushes both trainers back, and creating a cloud of dust. "LUKA! Are you okay?" He sees a flash of electricity within the cloud, Luka's signal that he's okay. "Use Bolt Strike!" "Umbreon, use Faint Attack!" Umbreon and Luka run towards eachother. Umbreon develops a dark aura, while Luka becomes engulfed in a field of electricity. The two collide and are thrown away, a massive pulse of energy surging through the room. Shad and Bolt are forced to turn away, still having to cover their eyes. "Luka! Take advantage of this and use Thunderbolt!" He turns back to face the arena. Luka rises onto his back legs, then slams down and releases a bolt of electricity. "DO..." Luka's attack is much more powerful than earlier, possibly a side effect of what had just happened. Umbreon slides across the floor, but remains conscious. Luka steps back and starts taking deep breaths. Umbreon, use..." Shad steps back, shocked, "UMBREON!" His strongest Pokemon is trying to stand, but is too weak, and collapses. This time, falling unconscious. Overjoyed, Bolt jumps up, "YES!" He lets Prok out of his Pokeball and kneels down. "You two both did great!" He smiles. Luka rubs up against him while Prok stands in front of him, smiling in happiness. "Our first gym battle, we did it!" "You really love your Pokemon, don't you?" "Yeah! They're like my siblings." "Here, this is yours." Shad throws a black gym badge. In the middle of the badge, there is a white dot that fades into the black, symbolising a light. Bolt holds his hand out to catch it, but in his moment of distraction, an explosion knocks him across the room. "Prok, Luka, RETURN!" He holds their Pokeballs out and opens them. The Pokemon are sucked inside. "Are you okay, Bolt?" "What was that?" Shad approaches the massive hole caused by the explosion. He looks up and gasps, "WHAT!?" In severe pain, Bolt slowly rises into a standing position he walks over to Shad, "What is that?" They look up at the massive, hovering vehicle above them. It's similar in appearance to a hovering race car, except it's about the size of the whole of Alexandrite Town. "Wait a minute..." He notices a logo on the bottom of the white hull, an Ultraball surrounded by flames. "It's Team Photon!" Grinding his teeth, Shad replies, "Yes, it is." He sighs, "I knew this day would come. They're 100% anti-dark, it was only a matter of time before they attack the only Dark Gym in the world!" The Leader looks worried, "I wonder if HE'S in there." Remembering the story, Bolt yells, "That's right! You used to be friends with..." He falls into silence as two harpoons shoot from the vehicle. Bolt and Shad run to the other end of the room as the harpoons crash into the roof. Once more approaching the hole, they look along the cable attached to the harpoon. Team Photon grunts in their familiar black uniform hang from rope loops, sliding along the cable. "Your Whatter could send an electric blast through the metal cable. Most ropes in Terria has metal strings in it to help with strength. In theory, your Whatter could electrocute them. Practically, we'll have to find out!" Bolt releases Luka, "Use Thunderbolt on that cable!" Luka rises, slams down, and releases a massive bolt of electricity, which shoots up the cable and through the metal string in the rope, electrocuting the Team Photon Members. "YES!" As the attackers let go in the shock, and parachute down, Shad rushes to a panel in the wall. "I have a healing unit, hold them off until I can get my Pokemon healed!" Bolt looks up the cable, where more Team Photon henchmen slide along, this time hanging from spare uniform shirts and jackets, learning from their mistakes. "Luka, try and blast that cable with enough electricity to knock them off!" Luka scrunches his face and shoots electricity continuously. Bolt releases Prok, "Your Aura Sphere might be able to knock them off!" Luka, you focus on getting that harpoon dislodged! Use your rock moves to knock it out!" Shad watches in amazement at how willing Bolt's Pokemon are to help him. Prok jumps up, spins around and launches the blue and white aura sphere, just missing one of the attackers. He growls, then does the same, and again, and again, picking up the pace, getting faster and faster with every attack. "Good work, Prok!" Luka uses Boulder Claw to try and knock away the concrete and metal around the harpoon so it won't have anything to clamp on to. "Bolt, just a bit longer." The attackers try their best to dodge Prok's attacks, but each one eventually gets knocked off and is forced to parachute down. "Prok, you're doing great!" Prok stops for a moment and takes several deep breaths. He smiles, then starts again, at his original speed, then slowly getting faster. Soon, he fires Aura Spheres almost instantly after the other. "Prok, blast up!" Prok changes his angle and begins to hit the cable and, once they've slid that far, some Team Photon grunts. Luka hits the concrete one last time and the harpoon comes loose. Prok's Aura Sphere knocks the cable away and the attackers that were sliding along it are thrown away, having to parachute down. "That..." Shad takes his Pokeballs out of the healing unit, "...was amazing. You only had two Pokemon and you took out about thirty grunts!" The Gym Leder approaches the edge, "The trainers below, and the police, will take care of them." He pats Bolt on the back, "I can't thank you enough for that! But I fear Team Photon has more tricks up their sleeve." After thinking about Team Photon's motives, and the inventory at the Gym, Shad realises, "They're after the documents detailing Denzoku! It's not just the gym they want!" He rushes to the bookcase and pulls one off and opens it, "Check if anymore are coming!" Bolt looks up to see a grunt in a wing suit, just before the man collides with him, sending Bolt soaring across the room and crashing through the window on the other side, plummeting towards the ground below. Trivia *It features the first appearance of the Photon Carrier. Category:Pokemon Nightfall Category:PhotonCommander10 Category:Episodes